


Arranged Marriage

by boopedbyanangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Poetry, Supernatural Writing Challenge March 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopedbyanangel/pseuds/boopedbyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on Dean's wedding to Amara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a villanelle complete with a villain :)  
> TBH, though, it reads more like a giant prompt for a story I'd love to read. Sorry, not sorry? Thanks for reading.

I drowned in deepest blue and I was wrecked.  
I loved a man and that was not allowed.  
—I pray to hear the sound of "I Object" 

I was a boy tortured for disrespect;  
I'd never say my love for him aloud.  
I drowned in deepest blue and I was wrecked! 

My heart was offered for Her to dissect—  
My legacy considered much too proud.  
—I pray to hear the sound of "I Object" 

It's meeting him that I now recollect,  
As I walk to Her with my head unbowed.  
I drowned in deepest blue and I was wrecked! 

I'm but a soul for Darkness to collect.  
Before my life is over and avowed,  
I pray to hear the sound of "I Object" 

With heavy heart I have come to expect,  
My wedding garb may be my final shroud.  
I drowned in deepest blue and I was wrecked!  
—I pray to hear the sweet sound "I Object"—


End file.
